Sonic X Episode 67
by CatX3
Summary: A remake of the episode with Dark Sonic. Instead of Chris and Cosmo being captured by the Meterex, it's Amy. Sonic goes to save her, but seeing her so terrified and hurt...it brings out a completely different side to our famous blue hero. A darker side. Sonamy pairing :3


**So I've been rewatching Sonamy moments on Sonic X like crazy...IDK why but I'm getting super obsessed lately ;) And I just LOVE LOVE LOVE the Dark Sonic scene in episode 67. But I don't like how they have Chris and Cosmo as the trigger for him to become like that...definetly shoulda been Amy (in my opinion). So, here is said episode redone, only in a Sonamy Way. hehe. I kept some diaglouge and changed some, so I hope you all like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sonic X or the characters used in this fic...this was completely based off of the episode, yes. **

Amy's POV

"I doubt the Meterex will invite us back after we wreck the place!" Tails shouted out, lifting everyone's spirits significantly. We all laughed together, waking Cheese up from his nap.

The small chao snapped its head up in annoyance, shoving itself off of Sonic's lap and chirping at us. "Sorry, little guy." Sonic's smile widened, chuckling when Cheese ignored him and flew over to Cream.

I covered my lips with my hand and giggled at him, catching his eye and staring at him dreamily for a moment. He returned my smile silently from across the ship, sending me a wink and a very red muzzle when he looked away hurriedly.

Reluctantly looking away from him, my gaze settled on Cosmo, who was not laughing along with us, but quietly making her way back inside the ship. She glanced over her shoulder once more before disappearing into the hallway.

_Where could she be going?_

I stood from my seat and slipped after her with no one noticing, tiptoeing after her a ways away so she wouldn't hear me. I grew more and more curious as she turned corners and opened doors until she reached the ship hanger.

Her breath seemed shaky as she walked over to my ship, reaching over and grabbing the handle. The glass roof popped up and she hopped into the pilot's chair with a grim look on her face. I gasped, unbelieving at what she was doing.

Quickly thinking, I ran over and stood in front of the ship; holding my arms up and yelling. "Cosmo!"

She caught her breath, face going pale. "A-Amy. What are you doing here?" I looked at her in shock, my head shaking back and forth. "Following you. Where are you going, Cosmo?"

I watched as she hesitated, lower lip trembling. She hid her face behind her hair and spoke quietly. "Please...don't tell Tails or the others. I don't mean to deceive you."

"What are you talking about?" Cosmo avoid meeting my eyes and breathed heavily, quite nervous. "I-I'm sorry. Truly I am. I just...have to learn the truth about my ancestors and the Meterex." A look of understanding pasted over my face when she said that, and I sighed knowingly.

"That message didn't really say what you told us...did it?" She grabbed onto the controls, attempting to steady her hands. "You understand...don't you?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes...but I'm going with you." Before she could object, I jumped into the chair behind her, pulling the roof back down after I was seated.

"Amy-" I held a finger up and smirked, trying to emanate confidence like Sonic. "Look, those Meterex are tricky, and we can't risk anything." She considered this, biting her lip before agreeing with me. "Knowing you, here's no way I can persuade you otherwise. Alright."

The ship jerked as it started up, and she steered it to zoom up towards the opening door. "Make sure you go around the ship so Tails can't detect us leaving. We don't want them to worry."

She stayed silent, looking at me through the mirror to show she understood. We flew out into space, continuing straight and then ducking under the Blue Typhoon and flying underneath it.

The distant Meterex base grew larger until we were approaching it directly. I heard her take a deep breath, and I set my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "You okay?"

It took her a minute to respond, she refused to remove her gaze from the enemy headquarters. "I'm fine. I just hope this isn't a trap." I shrugged casually, trying to hide that I was feeling the same way.

"If it is, We'll get out of it." I didn't even notice when we landed, that the door we had recently passed through closed behind us. A bright light illuminated the room, and a door lifted up revealing a long tunnel leading to a large open room.

A loud voice echoed from all around us, a deep and chilling voice that made me gulp. "You may proceed through the tunnel, I am waiting for you."  
Cosmo stood. I moved to do the same, but she extended her arm and gestured for me to sit back down. "It's best if you wait here. If anything goes wrong, I'll come back here." I opened my mouth to speak, but she had a deadly serious expression on that kept me quiet.

She stepped down onto the floor and made her way to the tunnel entrance, continuing down the hallway until I couldn't see her anymore.  
After a few minutes, I could hear faint voices from down the hall, obviously Cosmo's and the Meterex leader's.

"So you came alone. You are braver than I thought. I rather suspected that you would lose your nerve." That evil voice sounded again, causing me to shiver slightly.

Then, Cosmo's usually timid voice sounded louder and more confident than usual. "Where are you? Is there some reason that you're hiding from me?"

"Calm yourself. You have nothing to fear...for now. Hehe, welcome to my base." "You promised to tell me everything! I want to know the truth about my ancestors and the Meterex! You tell me now or I'm leaving!"

I heard the male voice chuckle deviously, his next words making me decided to jump out of the ship. "Foolish girl. You aren't going anywhere, you're incredibly niave."

Cautiously, I made my way down the corridor; I listened to their conversation the entire trip. "Don't you realize you've been tricked? I only brought you here to make you my prisoner." I began to sprint, hoping I would get there before it was too late.

Luckily, just as I came into the room, Cosmo was backing up slowly to the entrance I just came through. But she was okay.

The Meterex was sitting in a throne-like chair, looking a bit bored. He tilited his head curiously when he saw me, his blank stare unchanging. "What's this? Another prisoner?"

I spat at him, disgusted with his attitude. "Not today, buddy. Me and Cosmo are leaving, whether you like it or not!" He didn't move or say anything for a moment, then he stood up abruptly.

"I've heard of you. You are that female hedgehog that Sonic cares for." My face heated up as I took a step back. I know that I shouldn't trust him, but part of me couldn't help but get excited at hearing this.

"You will make perfect bait to lower him here. I will be taking both of you as my hostages then." Cosmo gasped, gripping my arm tightly. My temper was going through the roof, I was really starting to hate this guy's cool mood.

I grabbed Cosmo's hand and ran, yanking her along with me. We sprinted back to the ship, every once in a while I would glance behind me to see Meterex robots chasing after us. "Amy!"

Cosmo called to me from her seat in the ship, and I moved to climb in behind her.

"I'm comin- Gah!" One of the robots latched onto my leg, forcably pulling me away from her. She reached out towards me but I just shook my head furiously. "No! Just go, its either just me or both of us!"

Hesitantly, she took her gaze away from me to focus on the controls. "I'm sorry, Amy! I'll get Sonic!" I instantly felt relief when she said his name, but that feeling was quickly replaced with fear.

"Cosmo, no! That's exactly what he wants!" The robot holding my leg yanked, and I lost my grip on the door handle. I couldn't help but scream, falling to the ground and feeling it drag me away.

I watched as Cosmo flew away, knowing that I had made the right choice, but I still was really scared. My hammer appeared in my hands and I swung it at the robot, sending it flying.

Three others lunged at me, but I knocked them aside as well. I took a sigh of quick relief, but soon realized they just kept coming. One hit the back of my head, causing me to fall to my knees and drop my hammer.

Silent except for his footsteps, the leader strolled into my view. He crossed his arms and laughed at me, earning a cold glare in return. "At least I have one piece of bait..."

I suddenly moved to stand up and strike at him, but he thought quicker than me, and whipped his sharp hand across my face. After collapsing to the ground, I whimpered in pain and brought my hand up to my cheek. I felt a deep cut with blood leaking down the side of my face.

Shaking with fear, I felt him lift me up and throw me at the robots. They caught me and dragged me away roughly.

Sonic's POV

"Guys, the Meterex are shooting missiles at us!" I whipped around to face Tails. He pushed at buttons frantically, looking from his dashboard to the weapons flying at us.

Cream and Chris ran back to their seats, assisting Tails in the attack. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Knuckles cross his arms and grunt, as if insulted. "These Meterex are playing games with us. I knew they were sneaky but this is a new low!"

I turned and looked at him fully, not saying anything in return; this caused him to raise an eyebrow at me. "Everything alright?" I blinked a few times, scanning the area for one specific person. "No. Where's Amy?"

Tails overheard this, and called out to me. "I don't know but she's not at her seat! And where's Cosmo?" Just as he shouted that, the missles increased speed. They zoomed right under us, disappearing from our sight but exploding loudly somewhere from beneath.

"What?! Why weren't they aimed at us?" He looked at me and I immediately understood. "I'll go check it out."

_And look for Amy while I'm at it..._

I sped off down the hallway, glancing into every corridor I passed eagerly. "Amy...?" I called her name out once or twice, never getting a response.

Finally, I made it to the ship hanger. The door to space was open, and Amy's ship was crashed in the middle of the floor with burn marks everywhere. The glass roof over the pilot seat was broken, and Cosmo fell out of the seat.

"Cosmo!" I sprinted over to her side and knelt down by her, helping her stand up shakily. "What happened? Where'd you go?"

Her eyes widened when she looked at me, terror in her eyes. "I- I went to the Meterex Base." I yelled in surprise. "You what?!" Why?!" Cosmo covered her face in her hands and sobbed, shaking her head as well.

"They told me they would tell me the truth, but they lied! And now they have Amy as their prisoner!" I caught my breath, gritting my teeth slightly. "...They have Amy?"

Regret written all over her face, she buried her face in my chest and cried. "Yes...I'm so sorry!" Then, Tails' voice echoed around the room from a speaker worriedly.

"Sonic, what is it? You've been gone a while." I lifted her up and ran as fast as I could back to the deck, gently setting her down on the seat beside Tails.

His eyes widened when he saw her, bruises and cuts on her arms and legs. "Cosmo!" She avoided his eyes as everyone ran over to her. Everyone examined her wounds, listening to her story of what had happened.

I stood back, thinking about Amy. She was kidnapped...not by Eggman this time, but by the Meterex. The ruthless Meterex. They could be hurting her, torturing her. No doubt they took her to lure me there, but that didn't matter to me. I'd never been too late, never failed to come to her rescue. And I was not going to start any of that now.

"Well, at least you're safe now." Cosmo pushed herself up and grabbed onto Tails' shoulder. "But Amy is still in great danger! Please, we have to help her!"

"We are going to save her." They all looked to me, listening intently. I knew what they were expecting: a cocky smile, confident thumbs up. But they didn't get that this time.

I just couldn't force a smile this time, Amy's life could be on the line. Tails opened his mouth but I held my hand up, quieting him. "I'm going alone, I'm not going to risk anyone else getting in danger."

Tails nodded, pressing a button and causing a huge canon to appear out of the ship.

Instinctively, I jumped into the canon. I took my stance and clenched my fists, hearing my little bro's voice echo though the canon.

"Sonic power canon...fire!"

The energy in the area surrounded me, shooting me out at top speed toward the enemy base. I was going so fast I smashed right through the metal walls, landing right in the center of a large room.

I looked around, taking note that there was absolutely nothing around. Just a big empty space.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. How nice of you to drop in, I've been looking forward to meeting you." A calm, yet frightening voice called out to me. I turned to face the source of the voice, a Meterex. Smaller than some others I had seen, but I know I should never underestimate someone.

He looked me over, chuckling as if he was amused. "I didn't think you'd be so...scrawny. It's hard to believe you're a great fighter." I bit the inside of my cheek impatiently, simply staring at him in confusion as to why he was so laid back. "Look, I'm not in the mood for this, pal. Just show me where Amy is and nobody gets hurt."

He scoffed at me, shaking his head. "Hmph, not interested in small talk I see. You do know the only reason I took your girlfriend was to lower you here?"

I didn't even blush or stammer at his words; I was getting impatient and just wanted to know that she was okay. "I don't care why you took her from me I just want her back. Now show me where she is!"

Cometely ignoring me, he continued with his so called 'small talk'. "You see, I've heard so many stories about your power, that just had to see it myself. And so, I've devised a little experiment for us to try out..." I stepped closer to him, balling my fists angrily.

"Look, I'm not playin around and I'm not gonna do some experiment!" He spoke a little more forcefully this time, my persistence obviously getting to him.

"You will cooperate. We will start by collecting data on your strength and speed." I glared at him menacingly. My patience was completely gone with this guy; I had to know if Amy was alright!

"I already told you I'm not doing any of this!"

He let out a deep sigh, pressing a button on his chair arm casually.

My eyes widened.

A glass dome appeared from the ground, Amy lying inside it. From afar, it looked like she was unconscious. Her dress was torn and she was covered in scraps and bruises; blood trickled from her cheek and various places on her body.

"Amy!"

I immediately ran over to her, pressing my hands up against the glass. She was unmoving, and for a second, my heart stopped.

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open, she looked around frantically before seeing me. "Sonic!" She tried to push herself up but she collapsed back to the floor, squeaking in pain.

My heart ached as I watched her weakly lift her fingers up to the glass. I rested my hand over hers, meeting her terrified gaze with my own.

"Heh, she certainly is fighter. We had to rough her up a bit just to get her to calm down." Years stung my eyes when he spoke of how he had hurt Amy; I had been right.

Then my sadness turned to anger, pure rage. I growled slightly, never leaving her side. "You...you hurt her..."

He simply laughed, enjoying every moment of this. Amy's eyes, usually lighting up at the mere sight of me, they were my downfall. She was so frightened, so terrified. Why hadn't I gotten here sooner...? "Sonic...get out of here. Save yourself..." I shook my head at her, feeling so guilty that I had let this happen to her.

"Never, Amy!" Then, the dome holding her began to descend into the ground, I kept my hand on hers for as long as I could until I could no longer see her.

I fell to my knees, shaking from the fury I was feeling. "Her fate depends on you, hedgehog. If you do not cooperate with my experiment, I can assure you that she will pay a quite painful price."

The image of Amy, beaten and terrified, still lingered in my mind. "...I've never seen Amy so scared..." He remained in his sitting position, completely uneffected by the horror he had forced the poor girl to witness.

"She should be."

I gritted my teeth, feeling a sensation that had never passed over me before. I felt a new-found power, a dark power. My quills went black...a navy aura surrounding my body.

"She was bleeding...she was barely awake...!" He chuckled, causing me to growl in anger. "Yes, I suppose she was. Now, to test your strength and your speed. These two Meterex were designed based off of previous battles against you."

I mumbled under my breath, a mischievous smirk on my face. "Alright then...let's test 'em out!" (A/N: gives me chills every time I hear it... :3) I lunged at them viciously. My fist connected with their cold metal exteriors and they exploded on the spot; shards flying everywhere but not effecting me one bit.

I surrendered to this dark power, not feeling like myself at all, but knowing I was much more powerful in this new state. The smoke of the explosion wafted around me, and I absentmindedly laughed. I laughed...almost evilly. "Ha...looks like you'll have to go back to the drawing board!"

"Sonic? Is that you?" I slowly turned, a bit surprised to see Doctor Eggman staring at me in shock. "My...you look different..." I stayed silent, spreading my legs apart and preparing to charge him.

Suddenly he held his hands up, eyebrows raised. "Wait! I'm actually here to help things out!" I cold feel the dark aura begin to dissipate, but still there nonetheless.

Eggman turned his attention to the leader Meterex, waging a finger as if he were a young child who did something wrong. "Listen here, usually I wold just sit back and watch the madness unfold, but today I'm feeling a bit generous. You would be wise to avoid the hedgehog while he is in this state, and just give him the girl and let him be on his way."

He looked to me, offering a small smile. "And you, you better calm down Mr. Hero. If you don't get a grip soon, you may not be able to exit this dark state you've entered. So honestly, if both of you continue this behavior, you're only hurting yourselves."

"Await the real battle when you're not risking as much as you are right now..." The Meterex considered this, bringing a hand to his chin and thinking a moment.

Then, he stood. He eyed me suspiciously before pressing a button and reopening the hole in the floor that lead to Amy. I instantly felt the darkness leave me, my cobalt blue coloring returning. Though my rage had subsided, the anger wasn't completely gone.

I didn't wait for Eggman to leave, I just sped down the hole and out of their sight.

Amy was still in the glass dome; eyes closed and sobbing heavily. "Amy..." Her eyes cracked open, shooting open fully when she saw me. "Sonic?" I glanced over at my arm to see that my fur was still a little darker than normal, obviously startling her.

I took a step forward, my heart sinking when she scooted away from me nervously. I reached my hand out to her and rested it on the glass, my ears drooping because of the cautious look on her face. "Amy...please don't be afraid of me."

She looked me over, almost immediately trusting me and rushing over to the edge of the glass. "Oh, Sonic!" My eyes wandered over her feminie figure, catching every single mark on her that I would have to pay back the Meterex for.

"Look out." She crawled backwards and covered her head in her hands as I spin dashed the prison, shattering it in one strike. When the glass stopped falling, I knelt by her side and held my arms out. She gladly dove into my embrace, wincing in slight pain at her sudden movement.

"Sonic...I-" I shushed her, wrapping my arms around her tightly and protectively. She cried openly into my chest, wetting my fur with her tears. "Shh...it's alright." I ran my fingers through her quills, repositioning her so she was sitting comfortably in my lap.

I silently examined her, brushing my fingertips over her arms where fresh bruises tainted her fair skin. "I'm so sorry, Amy..." She gazed up at me with red, blotchy eyes. I brought my gloved hand to her cheek and wiped the tears away with my thumb, taking care to avoid the deep cut. "Are you okay?"

She sniffed, once again burying her face into my chest. "...I am now." I held her closer to me when I heard the sound of footsteps. I lifted her up in my arms and glared everywhere around me. I couldn't see anything, but something was lurking in the shadows. And after the way Amy looked at me when I was in that...dark form, I never want to become that again.

"I'm getting you out of here." I whispered in her ear, feeling her grip onto me tighter. I took a giant leap and we flew through the hole, landing directly infront of the astonished Meterex.

I glared daggers at him, mouthing one simple word to him violently. "You..."

He hummed to himself, resisting the urge to attack me right then. But he stayed put, and watched as I jumped out the break in the wall, flying over back to the Blue Typhoon with Amy in my arms.

She didnt reopen her eyes until she could feel we were safe back on the main ship. I smiled reassuringly at her, all traces of my previous form gone.

Everyone ran at us; gasping at her condition. "Amy...!" Cosmo pushed through the crowd, tears leaking from her eyes when she saw her. "I'm so sorry!"

Amy smiled weakly at her friend, not moving her head from my chest. "It's fine Cosmo. Sonic saved me...like he always does." I nodded my head, turning my back on all of them and making our way to the infermary.

"Sonic." I halted and looked at her questioningly. She gestured with her head for me to lean closer, which I did obediently. "Thank you." Amy then placed a small kiss on my cheek, turning it a bright red color.

I chuckled at her, still blushing madly. "Don't worry, Amy. Nothing like that'll ever happen again. Promise."

Then we continued down the hallway. I enjoyed having her in my arms, I always do. But not when she's hurt...and the Meterex _will_ pay for that.

**I could've added in more of the episode at the beginning and at the end, but I feel like then it would just be dragging on...So, I shortened it. :) Hope you liked it, and chances are I will be doing more Sonamy remakes of Sonic X episode in the future! **


End file.
